


美恐 旅馆1

by jacksonwangkong



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	美恐 旅馆1

当他躺在旅馆那张大床上时，还不敢相信他就这么在众多追求者中脱颖而出，被那个美得无法形容的男孩带到了旅馆。  
他着迷的看着男孩在床边坐着，缓缓脱下外衣，只留一件背心。  
“为什么不把那件背心也脱了呢，亲爱的？”他有点可惜自己没能见到男孩的身体。  
“我喜欢这样。”男孩一边说，一边打开了床边的一个老式电唱机，音乐随着圆形唱片的转动流淌出来。  
他对于这家旅馆拥有如此久远的古董感到惊奇，事实上，这家旅馆一进门就给人一种复古奢华的感觉，也没有电梯，他就和男孩一级一级的踩着木质的楼梯来到这个房间，如果他细心一点还会发现墙壁上的画都是来自十九世纪，但他当时的注意力完全放在前面那个男孩的身上，什么都顾不上了。  
“您叫什么名字？先生？”男孩趴在他的胸口用手指在上面画圈，一股幽香的味道从对方年轻的躯体上传来。  
“威廉。”他说。  
“我叫杰森。”男孩开始解他的扣子，用嘴。  
用牙齿轻轻咬着衣服的布料，舌头灵活的顶着扣子从扣眼里穿过。  
“天哪，宝贝，你简直太棒了。”威廉第一次遇到这种极具风情的人，不但美，还有一种让人欲罢不能的气质。  
威廉刚想翻身把男孩压在身下，却被男孩的一只手轻轻按住。  
“吃点这个。”男孩把一个小药丸递到他嘴边。  
威廉想都没想去咽了下去，之后才反应过来，“那是什么？”  
男孩拿出盒子给他看，是某个男人都知道的药。  
威廉有点哭笑不得，又有点被看轻了的生气，“所以你以为我某方面不能满足你？嗯？”然后用早就硬挺着的尺寸可观的下身顶了顶上面人的小腹。  
“谁知道呢？”男孩笑了笑，威廉看着他的笑却怎么都发不出火了。  
“宝贝，你今晚会为此付出代价的，你怎么求饶我都不会停下。”  
威廉坏笑着把人给压在身下，用唇舌舔吻着他的颈子，正在气氛渐入佳境的时候，手机铃声突然响起。  
威廉恼火的拿出手机，来电显示让他脸色一变。  
“是爱人？”男孩问。  
威廉挂掉电话，关了机，“什么都不是。”  
又重新扑上去。  
刚一进入，男孩里面就湿得不行了，随着威廉有力的抽插大声呻吟着，威廉听着这诱人的声音，越战越猛，进出得更加迅速。  
突然，一双手从后面环过威廉的身体。  
“什么东西？！”威廉被吓了一跳，刚想回身，男孩的腿突然缠上来，胳膊也环着他的身体，力气十分大，就像钢筋一样把威廉固定住，居然一时挣脱不开。  
下一秒，一把尖刀插进威廉的后面，一阵撕心裂肺的惨叫响起，被男孩用嘴堵住。  
“呜呜呜！！”  
后面的尖刀并没有停下，迅速抽出去，又插回来，频率极快地在那个地方抽插着。  
威廉好不容易扭过头，看到的是一张五官像是融化了似的脸，那脸上皮开肉绽，嘴唇已经没有了，露出森森的牙齿，并在他回头的一瞬间溅了他一脸血。  
“啊啊啊！！放开我！！”  
他再次惨叫起来，后面被尖刀进出着已经血肉模糊，尖锐的痛感刺激着他的神经，而自己的前面因为药物的作用依旧硬挺，并随着后面抽插的起伏一下下继续在男孩身体里进出着。  
男孩的呻吟声，威廉的惨叫声以及身后怪物的喘气声交织在一起，回荡在这个房间，床边的唱片还在播放着上世纪的古典音乐，白色的墙壁开始流下鲜血，远处传来不知名的女人的尖叫。  
不知过了多久，惨叫声渐渐弱了下去，最后停了下来。  
男孩看着身上男人失去了生气的眼睛，推开他的脑袋，体内的性器还是硬的，即使人死了那里还是会硬挺很长时间，男孩闭着眼睛享受着被入侵的快感，一边搂着怪物的脖子，在它嘴的位置亲吻。怪物从喉咙里发出嘶吼声，更加剧烈的挺动下身，男孩被顶得娇喘连连。  
过了一会，在男孩高潮一次后，怪物把下体的利刃从威廉失去弹性的下身抽出来，把威廉的尸体扔到地上，弓着腰把下体离男孩远远的，和他接吻。  
尖利的爪子勾住男孩的背心，把布料往上拉，露出柔韧白皙的肌理，而完美的躯体上，心脏的位置被开了一个洞，创口周围都是凝固的血。  
怪物用舌头舔舐着男孩的身体，一点点下移，来到男孩的下面，灵活细长的舌头钻进他粉嫩的洞穴里。  
然后更高的呻吟声再次响起。

“查理，你好棒。”  
事后的男孩枕在怪物的胸膛上，抚摸着它的脸。  
怪物喉咙里发出野兽似的嘶吼声，用细长的舌头舔了舔男孩的手。  
男孩和怪物的身体都被威廉的鲜血浸染，床上血红一片，远处的女人的尖叫不知道什么时候停止了，墙上也光洁如初，除了地上多了具死相凄惨的尸体，一切照常。  
门突然被打开，穿着女仆装的苏珊大妈推着清洁车走进来。  
“天哪，你们又在这里乱搞，知道床单上的血有多难洗吗？以后拜托你们去别的地方！”她抱怨着，路过威廉的尸体的时候还踹了一脚，“很好，一具尸体，你们指望我一个女人把它搬到哪里去？”  
“别担心，苏珊。”男孩用他那清澈单纯的大眼睛看向她，“我会叫戴夫过来，他最喜欢用尸体给他那些宝贝花草施肥了。。。而且我知道你最擅长清洗，没有污渍是你洗不下去的。还有，我们没有叫客房服务，你最好关上门等会再来，现在是我和查理的二人时间。”  
苏珊气得把门摔得砰砰响。  
“我希望她不会去找玛丽，”杰森重新把头枕回查理的胸膛，“她每次都来打扰我们的好事，不得不和她生活在一个地方真是世界上最糟糕的事了。”  
结果下一刻房门再次被推开，“杰森！果然，你这个小婊子又做了坏事，该死！你打算把我们这个不大的旅馆塞满人吗？！”  
“如果拥有一百三十个单间，一百一十五个标准间，六十个总统套房的可卡兹旅馆还不大的话，我怀疑美国还有什么大旅馆。”三番五次的被打断实在令人扫兴，杰森的语气已经不耐烦的很了，“而且，是那些人自愿跟着我回来的，不要因为你已经年老色衰没什么人注意就把气撒在我身上。”  
“该死的，你是故意惹火我，是吧？我当初杀掉你一次，就能再杀掉你第二次！”  
玛丽举起枪，向床上的人扫射。  
查理嘶吼着消失了，杰森也在身中数弹后消失。  
玛丽把枪一扔，打电话叫了客房服务，“苏珊，把602打扫一下。”  
然后就踩着高跟鞋走开了。

不管可卡兹里的住户关系再怎么差，每到晚上八点的时候，他们都会聚在一楼大堂一起享用晚餐，这是这个旅馆的主人的规定。  
杰森“咯吱咯吱”地踩着木台阶走下去，很快就被一群人包围住。  
“杰森，最近都没见到你，你还好吗？”那是个穿着西服打领带的绅士，看上去有点忧郁的五官，正一脸关切的看着那个男孩。  
“还不错，我给我们找来了个新住户，威廉，说不定你们能见到他呢。”杰森说。  
“什么？又有人？杰森，如果觉得寂寞了可以来找我们啊，为什么要找那些无趣的外来人呢？”  
“嗯。。我乐意。”杰森对于这群人管东管西的样子有点厌烦，早知道就不杀掉这么多人了，每次找了新人的时候他们都不乐意。  
杰森又像是突然想起来什么，转向另一个男人那里，“对了，戴夫，最近你养的花草需要施肥吗？”  
男人听了立刻明白他的意思，“明白，我会去处理的。”正当他想接着邀请杰森参观一下自己的花房时，杰森已经快步走下去了。  
来到餐桌，杰森环顾了一圈，坐在了那个高大青年的旁边，还赶走了自己另一侧的人，把查理拉过来。  
“嗨，威廉，还适应吗？”他拿了两杯果汁，一杯放在自己面前，一杯放在查理面前。  
“杰森？天哪，我这是在做梦吗？谁能告诉我这是怎么回事？”  
“你会知道的，亲爱的，现在，快点享受我们的晚餐吧，这里的意面很好吃。”杰森拿了一叠玉米片，让查理喂自己吃着，不打算理威廉了。  
当人们吃得差不多的时候，清脆的声音让他们安静下来，是这个旅馆的主人用叉子轻轻敲酒杯的声音。  
没人知道旅馆的主人在这里住了多久，他是个身材高大的青年，人们叫他杰克先生，是个英国人，他似乎知道这里每一个住户的历史，并且十分神秘，只在晚餐的时候出现，但他是唯一一个可以离开旅馆的人，因为他并没有死在旅馆里，而是死在旅馆和外界交接的地方，半个身体探出了门，半个身体还留在旅馆。  
“那么，大家应该注意到了，我们又多了一个新成员，威廉先生，希望大家以后和这位新成员好好相处。”他说。  
几个男士对此嗤之以鼻，他们嫉妒的看着坐在杰森旁边的威廉，决心以后好好整他。  
“等等，我还没有搞清楚状况。。”  
但杰克先生并没打算多说，他转向了杰森，“杰森，我们的人已经够多了，下不为例。”  
杰森努了努嘴，往后一靠，靠在查理怀里什么都没说。  
杰克叹了口气，“要知道，为了维持这家旅馆正常运营，我们还需要给普通客人提供房间的。”  
“知道啦。”不耐烦的语气，明显没有听进去。

 

背景介绍:

在这个旅馆里死去的所有人都会被困在里面。  
这个梗来自同名美剧 - 美国恐怖故事 旅馆


End file.
